Lord Leviathan
DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 5 turns / 15% chance |skill lv10 = Deal 600% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 5 turns / 30% chance |procs = 3 |skill 2 = Oceanic Inundation |skill 2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Own ATK • DEF 200% up after every attack / Max 2 times |procs 2 = 2 |skill g = ☆Oceanic Inundation |skill g lv1 = Deal 400% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 5 turns / 15% chance |skill g lv10 = Deal 800% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 5 turns / 30% chance |procs g = 3 |skill g2 = ☆Oceanic Inundation |skill g2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Own ATK • DEF 250% up after every attack / Max 2 times |procs g2 = 2 |skill x = ★Oceanic Inundation |skill x lv1 = Deal 500% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 6 turns / 15% chance |skill x lv10 = Deal 1000% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 6 turns / 30% chance |procs x = 3 |skill x2 = ★Oceanic Inundation |skill x2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Own ATK • DEF 300% up after every attack / Max 3 times |procs x2 = 3 |max level 0 = 90 |cost 0 = 165 |atk 0 = 29999 / 49999 |def 0 = 26999 / 47999 |soldiers 0 = 27999 / 48999 |max level 1 = 100 |cost 1 = 190 |atk 1 = 43999 / 54999 |def 1 = 40999 / 54999 |soldiers 1 = 41999 / 54999 |max level g = 110 |cost g = 210 |atk g = 61599 / 90598 |def g = 57399 / 87198 |soldiers g = 54599 / 83598 |max level x = 130 |cost x = 273 |atk x = 92300 / 143098 |def x = 89999 / 130398 |soldiers x = 93100 / 149698 |medals 0 = 21000 |gold 0 = 210000 |medals 1 = 30000 |gold 1 = 300000 |medals g = 42000 |gold g = 420000 |medals x = 50000 |gold x = 500000 |description = This sea ruler is now so cute and powerful, she could inundate the world with a tidal wave. |friendship = I've been training hard all this time, and now I can't be beat! |meet = Leviathan's back at last! And now I'm powered up to LR! |battle start = Now I'm really mad! |battle end = I'm pretty weak on land. |friendship max = You can carry me onto dry land in your loving arms! |friendship event = I've been planning on sinking the whole world underwater! After all, it's no fair! Dry land looks like so much fun! |rebirth = Hm? Levi's power is way much stronger than before!! With this, I'm going to swim all the seas of this world I'll take you with me and we'll travel the sea together♪ |awaken chance = 15 |awaken crystal = 1 |awaken orb = 5 |awaken l = 25 |awaken m = 35 |awaken s = 50 |rebirth chance = 100 |rebirth item 1 = Frost Flora |rebirth item 1 count = 10 |availability = }} Category:Neo Generation Category:AkkeyJin